


the day the ghost died

by Agender_alex



Series: the life after death of wilbur soot [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agender_alex/pseuds/Agender_alex
Summary: Phil and Eret knew that they only had one more chance to resurrect Wilbur. with Ghostbur's instance that he be resurrected by the 16th of January, Phil has one last conversation with his dead son before the ritual begins
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: the life after death of wilbur soot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103777
Kudos: 10





	the day the ghost died

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be including my own headcanon on how the resurrection should work so please keep that in mind.

Phil walked to the shrine that Eret made. he had been thinking about what would happen later that day. It was the 16th. Ghostbur was insisting that they do the ritual today. Noone had seen him science he had snapped at Phil for suggesting that they postpone the resurrection for a few days. As he entered the shrine he saw Ghosbur, who was talking to eret. Evrrythig was in place for the ritual to begin. Phil told eret that he wanted to say goodbye tio ghostbur before he was resurrected. Eret nodded and waled out of the immediate are. Phill walked up to ghostbur and told him,” are you sure we can't wait for another day. I don't want to loose another child.” 

Ghostbur huffed and said,”we HAVE to do it today. If we don't i don't know if ill ever be bale to be resuredcted. Besides you wont be loosing me, because ill still be your son. The only change is that ill be alive a gain, and right now everyone needs that. Especially you, Techno, and Tommy.”

Phil noddes on understanding. Phil comments,”even thoughtommy and i are fighting right now, i know he needs his family. That includes alivebur.” 

“I know thats why i need to be resurrected,” ghotbur replies. 

Phil sighed and whispered nder his breath,”i just wish it didnt feel like im killing you again.” ghostbur pretended not to here him. Eret walked in and told phil that it was time to begin the ritual.


End file.
